All The Small Things
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: Bleach Drabbles, bunt gemischt. Manche gab es schon auf Animexx. Aber nichtsdestotrotz sind andere neu. Hehehe. Verschiedene Genres [Drama, Humor, Romance und alles mögliche], aber meistens IchigoxRukia.
1. Cry For Help

_Vielleicht kennt jemand diese Story, ich hab sie auch auf Animexx hochgeladen. :D Naja, kann ja nie schaden. Jedenfalls steht sie auf Animexx in meiner Bleach Drabble-Sammlung "All My Senses", hier heißt es nur "All The Small Things", weil der erstere Name an die Englischen Übersetzungen vergeben ist. ;) Naja, egal, oder?  
_

_Das war für mein herzallerliebstes Knuffelchen zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, immerhin is' es extrem kitschig... aber du wolltest es ja so! XD_

_Ich muss zu meiner Rechtfertigung sagen, dass diese Story komplett in England entstanden ist, also ist sie sozusagen aus dem dringenden Wunsch herausgeboren, etwas Deutsches zu schreiben. - Ich hoffe es gefällt._

_Oh, das war übriegens die erste Bleach Fanfic, die ich je geschrieben hab:)_

_**Titel: **Cry For Help_

_**Autor: **Frozen Cellophane aka urania-chan_

_**Genre: **_Drama, Romance

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Warnings:** fluff find ich, angst so am Anfang

**Widmung:** Wie gesagt, für Knuffelchen

**Disclaimer: **Nix mir, Bleach und alle Charaktere gehören Tite Kubo, mir gehört nur meine Fantasie! Hehehe-_  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_**Cry For Help**_

Der schwache Schein der Staßenlaterne fällt durch das gekippte Fenster und zeichnet lange dunkle Schatten auf Boden und Wände. Nicht einmal die Deckenlampe ist eingeschaltet, weshalb die schwarzen Umrisse in alles verschlingende Schatten verwandelt zu sein scheinen. In jeder Ecke lauert die Dunkelheit und will alles zerfressen, verschlingen, niemanden gehen lassen.

_Jemand weint..._

Ich höre es ganz deutlich, ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Es verschmilzt mit der Finsternis, ist unüberhörbar. Zerreißt meine Seele, bricht mein Herz. Und ich kann nichts tun, um es zum Verstummen zu bringen. Alles was ich kann, ist mich für meine Tatenlosigkeit zu hassen. Ich verabscheue dieses "Etwas" in mir, das mich daran hindert, _sie_ zu trösten.

_Kuchiki Rukia weint..._

Es sind nur wenige Schritte, die mich von ihr trennen und eigentlich will ich nichts anderes, als diese Distanz zu überbrücken, die Tränen versiegen lassen. Sie versucht es niemandem zu zeigen, stumm zu leiden. Sie würde es mir sicher nie verzeihen, wüsste sie, dass ich es weiß... dass sie weint. Aber trotzdem kann ich nicht anders, denn das Verlangen ist zu stark.

_Der Wunsch nach Trost..._

Ich stehe langsam auf und durchquere das finstere Zimmer. Bei jedem Schritt knarren die Dielen unter meinen Füßen leise, sie muss also längst gemerkt haben, dass ich hier bin. Oder merkt sie es etwa unter all den Tränen nicht?

_Tränen in der Finsternis..._

Ich bleibe vor der Tür stehen und zögere, dieses "Etwas" in mir hält mich davon ab, den Wandschrank zu öffnen. Wieso? Weil ich Angst habe, vor dem, was sich dahinter verbirgt? Rukia ist immer so intelligent und selbstbewusst, vielleicht verstehe ich es deshalb nicht, warum sie weint.

_Wer weint ist schwach..._

Ist das wirklich wahr? Verlangt es nicht viel mehr Größe seine Gefühle zu zeigen? Das heißt vertrauen... und vertrauen ist schwer. Es heißt sich den Herausforderungen stellen und nicht davonlaufen, alles durchstehen und sich den Menschen öffnen.

_Wer weint ist stark..._

Ich stehe bewegungslos vor dem Wandschrank, nicht fähig mich dazu zu zwingen irgendetwas zu tun, obwohl ich es so gern würde. Direkt hinter dieser Tür ist Kuchiki Rukia und weint, das ist es, was mich zögern lässt. Ich würde ihr gerne beistehen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie Hilfe will. _Meine _Hilfe will.

_Angst vor Hass..._

Nach Minuten, velleicht auch Stunden, des Zweifelns, begleitet von ihren leisen Schluchzern, ringe ich mich endlich dazu durch zu tun, was ich wirklich will. Ich schiebe die Tür auf. Rukia dreht sich langsam zu mir um und sieht mich an. So habe ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ihr Blick ist voller Verwirrung, Verzweiflung und so etwas wie... Einsamkeit.

_Gefühle, unmöglich sich ihnen zu wiedersetzen..._

Sie kniet vor mir, die Hände in ihre Pyjamahose gekrallt, ihre feuchten Augen auf mich gerichtet. Ihr Gesicht ist tränennass, sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wendet sich ab. Vielleicht hatte ich wirklich Recht und jetzt wird sie es nicht mehr ertragen können, mich anzublicken. Sie sieht voller Anstrengung schweigend weg, starrt dumpf in die Schwärze, als eine weitere stumme Träne ihre Wange hinabrollt. Ich kann einfach nicht anders.

_Gefühle, unmöglich ihnen zu widerstehen..._

Ohne weiter nachzudenken nehme ich sie an den Schultern und ziehe sie zu mir. Die Arme sanft um sie gelegt halte ich sie ruhig fest und anstatt mich wegzustoßen, legt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Kuchiki Rukia weint in meiner Umarmung. Ihre verkrampften Hände an meinem Rücken entspannen sich allmählich und ihr Atem geht gleichmäßig.

_Hilfe, nach der man sich sehnt..._

Endlich wage ich es ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Die Tränen beginnen bereits zu trocknen als sie ihre dunklen Augen aufschlägt und mich direkt anblickt, als könnte sie bis auf den Grund meiner Seele sehen, als würde sie jedes meiner Geheimnisse wissen, als würde sie mich besser kennen, als jeder Andere.

_Das, was man 'Liebe' nennt..._

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hellt sich auf und sie sieht aus, als lächle sie in sich hinein. Sie scheint jetzt nicht unbedingt allein sein zu wollen und da ich sie jetzt nicht wieder allein lassen will, ziehe ich sie enger an mich heran. Fast vorsichtig erwidert sie die Umarmung, ich will sie nicht hergeben, nicht heute und niemals. Ich habe beinah Angst sie zu verlieren.

_Einander nie wieder gehen lassen..._

Behutsam hebe ich sie hoch und trage sie zu meinem Bett. Sie wehrt sie nicht, legt nur ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und seufzt leise. Als ich sie absetze krabbelt sie, immernoch vor sich hinlächelnd, unter meine Decke. Ich folge ihr und als sie sich schließlich an mich schmiegt frage ich sie.

"Warum lächelst du?"

"Weil ich daran dachte, dass ich dich liebe, Kurosaki Ichigo."

- Owari -

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Na? Na? NA? Wie war das jetzt? O.o Akzeptabel? Ich hoffe doch. _

_Echt... kopfschüttel Das find ich so extrem fluffy, dass es mir fast peinlich ist...  
_

_Also, nochmal: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! X3_

_Byebye, FrozenCellophane aka urania-chan _


	2. A Little Subway Experience

Hej. Also auch diese Geschichte gab es schon auf Animexx, aber trotzdem, hier is' sie nochmal. :) Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Titel:** A Little Subway Experience

**Autor:** FrozenCellophane aka urania-chan

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** keins -aber mit einer IchigoxRukia-Intention geschrieben!-

**Warnings:** extreme Dummheit? XD

**Spoiler:** nein

**Widmung: **Euh... die KVG? XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Little Subway Experience**_

_-24.6.05-_

"Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an und komm endlich!"

Genervt verdrehte Ichigo die Augen. Wie konnte jemand nur so albern sein? Das ging nun wirklich weit über sein Verständnis hinaus, das war ja schon nicht mehr normal.

"Nein.", war Rukias knappe Antwort , in der Ichigo aber doch die Verunsicherung mitschwingen hörte. Er schnaubte verächtlich, das war doch einfach nur... zum Verzweifeln.

"Jetzt gib dir doch endlich mal einen Ruck und steig ein, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

"Niemlas! Und außerdem...", sie schielte kurz in Richtung Bahnhofsuhr, "...kommen wir sowieso schon zu spät, da können wir doch genausogut laufen?" Dass ihre Bemerkung mehr wie eine hoffnungsvolle Bitte klang, machte Rukias "Vorschlag" nicht gerade glaubwürdiger.

"Nichts da! Wir fahren U-Bahn!"

Ichigo blieb erbarmungslos, was größtenteils daran lag, dass er schlicht fassungslos war, wie diese Person sich gegen eine einfache, kleine U-Bahnfahrt sträubte. Sie war doch immerhin ein Shinigami, Sie hatte tagtäglich tausende gefährlichere Dinge zu tun, washalb stellte sie sich also bitte so an?

"Ich will aber nicht...", Rukia schluckte, "Das Ding ist mir einfach nich ganz geheuer..."

Nicht ganz geheuer? Was für einen Aufstand sie machte, man könnte glatt meinen ihr Todfeind stünde ihr gegenüber, wobei Ichigo sich sicher war, dass sie selbst ihrem ärgsten Feind mutiger gegnüber getretn wäre.

"Rukia...", er seufzte und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wie in böser Vorahnung machte Rukia instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und als sie -wie sie zumindest fand- Ichigos hinterhältigen Blick bemerkte, klammerte sie sich panisch an die Stange des nächsten Hinweisschildes.

"Nein. Nein! NEIN!"

Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich aufgekratzt und ließ ein paar Passanten innehalten, um das Schauspiel unbedarft zu beobachten. Na super! Jetzt würde man sie wahrscheinlich für Verrückte halten, ihn vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber Rukia auf alle Fälle. Aber andererseits, was würde er denn denken, wenn er ein Mädchen sehen würde, das sich irgendwo festklammerte und sich mit allen Mitteln wehrte, in eine U-Bahn einsteigen zu müssen?

"Rukia, die Leute gucken ja schon, lass uns endlich einsteigen."

"Neihein", kam die irgendwie schon fast ängstliche Antwort. Leise kanckte Ichigo mit den Knöcheln.

"Hm... Da bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl..."

Rukia hätte schwören können, ein Funkeln in Ichigos Augen gesehen zu haben, als er auf das Schild zuschritt, woraufhin sie die Stange so verzweifelt festhielt, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Mit eisernem Griff umfasste Ichigo ihre Taille und stemmte sich mit mt aller Kraft, die er nur aufbringen konnte, gegen das Schild, um Rukia endlich loszureißen. Sie hielt sich tapfer, aber schließlich war Ichigo doch der Stärkere und so sah sie nur noch mit großen, entsetzten Augen, wie ihre Hände ins Leere griffen, ehe sie, über Ichigos Schulter gelegt, zum Bahnsteig abtransportiert wurde.

Ichigo hielt U-Bahnfahren schon längst für keine gute Idee mehr, aber jetzt musste die Sache auch durchgezogen werden, um wenigstens einen letzten Rest an Pünktlichkeit zu wahren. Oder zumindest guten Willen zu zeigen, so eine Verspätung zu einer Geburtstagsfeier war wirklich nicht mehr feierlich, Chad selbst würde es wahrschenlich eher weniger ausmachen, aber auch bei den anderen Gästen rückte sie das nicht gerade in ein gutes Licht. Hätte er gleich auf Rukia gehört und sie wären zu Fuß zu Chads Party gegangen, sie hätten es sogar fast zeitig schaffen können, aber er musste ja diese glorreiche Idee haben... Aber woher sollte er denn bitteschön wissen, dass Rukia zu solcher Panik fähig war?

Endlich betraten sie die U-Bahn und zu Ichigos großem Missfallen war kein einziger Sitzplatz mehr frei, was bedeutete, dass sie stehen mussten, und er wollte sich Rukia in dieser Situation gar nicht erst vorstellen. Lässig griff er nach einem der Haltegriffe, die von der Querstanfge hingen, und versuchte so seinen Stand wenigstens um ein Minimum zu stabilisieren. Rukia blickte nervös im Waggon umher und als die Bahn schließlich langsam anfuhr, schrie sie entsetzt auf und klammerte sich an Ichigo fest. Nach diesem nicht gerade leisen Schrei, galt ihnen die ganze ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Passagiere. Sie mussten auch wirklich ein lustiges Bild abgeben, ein Mädchen, das sich in Todesangst an einem Jungen festhielt so sehr sie nur konnte und der Junge, der selbst in dieser erniedrigenden Situation irgendwie versuchte cool auszusehen. Vielleicht hätte ihn die Vorstellung an Rukia, die sich eng an ihn presste, zu einem anderen zeitpunkt ja gefallen, aber momentan war er einfach nur angekotzt. Angekotzt, von den gaffenden Leuten, von der Szene eben am Bahnhof und besonders von Rukia, die bei jedem kleinsten Wackler der Bahn aufschrie oder gleich in Tränen auszubrechen schien.

Als sie schließlich an ihrem Zielbahnhof ankamen, war es mehr als nur Erleichterung, wenn sie sich schließlich aus dem überfüllten Zug schälen konnten, Ichigo Rukia hinter sich herzerrend, weil diese anscheinend noch zu geschockt war, um sich noch irgendwie selbstständig zu bewegen. Auf dem Bahnsteig blieb die leichenblasse Rukia kurz stehen und blickte Ichigo aus Augen an, die aussahen, als hätten die das Schlimmste was jemals geschehen könnte, gesehen.

"Ichigo, das machen wir _nie_ wieder!"

Im Schneckentempo legten sie den Rest des Weges zu Chads Haus Zurück, da Rukia immernoch zitterte wei Espenlaub. Das war eine SCHLECHTE Idee gewesen. Keine U-Bahnen für Shinigamis, das schien für alle Beteiligten das Beste zu sein.

Mit stolzen zweieinhalb Stunden Verspätung klingelten sie an der Tür ihres Zieles und als Orihime sie öffnete und Rukia völlg am Boden sah und ihren abwesenden Blick bemerkte, fragte sie Ichigo besorgt:"Sie ist ja kreidebleich... Was ist denn passiert?"

Er seufzte genervt.

"Wir sind mit der U-Bahn gekommen."

- Owari -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, wenn ihr das hier jetzt gelesen und gemocht habt, schreibt mir doch eine Review:D

Byebye FrozenCellophane aka urania-chan


	3. Harder To Breathe

Yay! Noch eine Geschichte, die auch auf Animexx ist. Und irgendwie is' es auch ne Songfic, aber nicht wirklich, nur irgendwie. :)

Ha, ich hab's Silvester geschrieben und entgegen dem Inhalt hatte ich ziemlich gute Laune... und es war mitten in der Nacht.

**Titel:** Harder To Breathe

**Autor:** FrozenCellophane aka urania-chan

**Genre: **Angst, Drama

**Pairing: **IchigoxRukia, RenjixRukia (irgendwie so...)

**Warnings:** angst (joa, depri eben...)

**Spoiler: **Irgendwie schon, aber ich weiß nicht für welche Folge! XD (Naja, Rukia is' in der Soul Society und Ichigo daheim.)

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, bis auf meine Fantasie, die mir leider kein Geld bringt...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**  
Harder To Breathe**_

_2005.12.31_

Es ist seltsam Bilder anzustarren.

Es ist seltsam sich mit versunkenem Blick zu wünschen an den Ort und in die Zeit zurückkehren zu können, die das Foto zeigt.

Es ist seltsam die kühle Hochglanzoberfläche mit den Fingerkuppen zu berühren und im diffusen Licht des Kerzenscheins ein paar stumme Tränen zu vergießen.

Rukia weiß, dass sie manchmal seltsam ist, und dann hofft sie, dass niemand es merkt. Sie will gar nicht wissen, was man sagen würde, wenn man wüsste, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit über ein Bild gebeugt leise weint, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass sich nachts vor den Monstern ihrer Albträume fürchtet. Und wenn sie denkt Schritte näherkommen zu hören, versteckt sie das Foto jedesmal schnell tief in dem Stoff ihres Oberteils und eilt geschwind davon, irgendetwas zu tun um ihre aufegwühlten Gefühle zu beschäftigen, aber wirklich gut gelingt es ihr nie. Oft starrt sie mit leicht abwesendem Blick in die weite Ferne der Unendlichkeit und egal was sie zu tun gesucht, stets werden ihre gehetzten Gedanken wieder fort getrieben. Zurück an den Tag, als das Foto entstand, zurück an den Ort, an dem sie mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen in eine Kamera blickte, als es keines ihrer zuckersüß gekünstelten, aber ein aus tiefstem Herzen kommendes Lächeln war. Als es ein schwüler Sommertag war und Orihime sie nach der Schule in ein Eiscafé schleppte, sie lachten und Spaß hatten, und als das Mädchen auf einmal eine dieser furchtbar albernen Einwegkameras herauskramte. Und als Orihime Ichigo zwei Tage später ein entwickeltes Foto in die Hand drückte, das er nur kurz betrachtete und es dann achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ und mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben weitertrottete. Als Rukia es dann schließlich behutsam aufhob, wie ein aus dem Nest gefallenes Vogeljunges, und wie dann abermals der Anflug des Lächelns über ihre Züge huschte. Als sie das Bild in ihrer Tasche verstaute und Ichigo hinterherlief um ihm kichernd zu versichern, dass sein Grinsen keineswegs dämlich aussähe.

Aber es ist schlichtweg unmöglich in der Zeit zurückzugehen und so bleibt Rukia nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Los zu beweinen und wenn jemand sie nach ihren rotgeränderten Augen fragt, aus Scham zu antworten, sie sei erkältet und daher würden ihre Augen in letzter Zet schrecklich tränen.

Und jedesmal muss sie das manchmal besorgte, machmal abfällige Nicken über sich ergehen lassen und sie weiß beim besten Willen nicht, welches sie schlimmer finden soll. Es macht sie krank, es schnürt ihr die Kehle zu und jedes Mal fällt es ihr schwerer zu atmen. Sie fühlt sich, als ob da niemand wäre, der sie retten kann und obwohl sie weiß, dass es nicht wahr ist, dass sie nur die Hand ausstrecken und zugreifen müsste, kann sie es einfach nicht. Das gehört ebenso zu den Dingen, die sie weiß, die sie jedoch nicht ändern kannl, genau wie die Angelegenheit mit dem Foto. Aber egal, wie sehr sie es auch versuchen mag, sie ist ohnmächtig und kann nur lahm strampeln im Sog der Vergangenheit, der zu übermächtig ist und sie nicht hergeben wird.

Und so wird es auch weiterhin schwerer nur zu atmen.

Renji macht sich Sorgen um Rukia, ernsthafte Sorgen, berechtigte Sorgen. Er kann es geradeszu spüren, wie sie immer tiefer in ihr Unglück stürzt, unfähig davon loszukommen. Und er ist genauso unfähig wie sie sich davon zu befreien, es scheint nicht in seiner Macht zu liegen. So muss er mit ansehen, wie sie von Tag zu Tag immer zerbrechlicher wird und es zieht ihn beinah genauso in Mitleidenschaft wie sie. Rukia zerfällt jeden Tag ein Stück mehr und wenn er nicht bald etwas dagegen unternimmt, wird irgendwann nicht mal mehr ein winziger Splitter von ihr da sein und Renji will sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie sein Leben dann ausehen würde; er vermutet unglaublich leer, eben so, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem das Wichtigste entrissen wird. Aber das ist nicht das Problem. Würde sie fortgenommen, er würde einfach zu ihrem Entführer gehen und sie, wenn nötig mit Gewalt, zurückfordern. Er könnte sie freudestrahlend nach Hause tragen und er würde sie behüten, dass nichts sie mehr antasten könnte und dass sie nie mehr verletzt würde.Doch leider ist das unmöglich, denn es ist etwas gänzlich anderes, das seine furchterregenden Klauen nach ihr ausstreckt. Renji ist nicht dumm, er weiß, was es ist oder zumindest kann er sich es denken, aber leider weiß er _nicht_, wie man es niederstreckt.

Das Gespenst der Vergangenheit ist ein äußerst heintückischer Zeitgenosse und es mag Wege geben, über es zu triumphieren, aber leider kann Renji nicht einmal sein eigenes Gespenst bekriegen, wie soll er es dann mit Rukias aufnehmen? Er kann sich vage vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen muss, wenn auch nur sehr vage. Er selbst hat gelernt mit dem Gespenst umzugehen; er hat es tief in sich weggesperrt, in einen weit entlegenen Winkel seiner Seele, dort kratzt und beißt es, es sticht und schneidet und versucht mit allen Mitteln ihn zu verbrennen und zu schlagen. Es ist das widerwärtigste Geschöpf, dem Renji je begegnet ist und jedes Mal wenn er in Rukias rotgeweinte Augen schaut, kann er sich vorstellen, dass ihr Gespenst sogar brutaler und gemeiner ist als seines.

Wenn er ihren glasigen Blick sieht, wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Rettung zu sein, ihre und nur ihre allein, aber er schafft es nicht, egal wie sehr er es versucht, und so ist das Einzige, was er ihr geben kann ein aufmunterndes Wort, einen mitfühlenden Blick und ein besorgtes Nicken. Sie schenkt ihm dann stets ein hohles Lächeln, dass aber niemals ihre Augen, so blank wie Spiegel erreicht und schleppt sich davon, Renji mit dem Gefühl zurücklassend, dass sie wieder ein Stück mehr zerbrochen ist.

Und wieder wird es schwerer zu atmen.

-

_Like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe..._

_- Harder To Breathe, Maroon 5_**_  
_**


	4. Warum du sie retten wirst

_Hehehe, ich glaube, diese Story ist nicht aus Animexx, aber irgendwie mag ich sie doch ganz gerne. :)_

_**Titel:**__ Warum du sie retten wirst_

_**Autor: **FrozenCellophane aka urania-chan_

_**Genre: **angst, Drama_

_**Pairing: **IchigoxRukia_

_**Warnings: **Och, wieder ein bisschen depri, aber nur ein bisschen..._

_**Spoiler: **Ehm... Folge 17 oder so? o.O Kapitel 51 jedenfalls!  
_

* * *

_**Warum du sie retten wirst**_

_-29.6.05-_

Wenn du morgens aufwachst, ist es manchmal so, als wäre sie immernoch hier. Für einen Augenblick denkst du, dass sich gleich der Wandschrank öffnet und sie dein Zimmer betritt, mit ihrem immernoch etwas verschlafenen Lächeln, um dann aus dem Fenster zu springen und mit dir gemeinsam zur Schule zu laufen. Bis sich dein Verstand ordnet und du realisierst, dass das heute nicht geschehen wird.

Bis du merkst, dass sie fort ist.

Du hast nicht besonders lange mit ihr gelebt, aber trotzdem schien es dir unvorstellbar, sie irgendwann nicht mehr um dich zu haben. Sie hat einen tiefen Eindruck in deinem Leben hinterlassen und du begreifst einfach nicht, wie all deine, _eure _Klassenkameraden sie einfach vergessen konnten. Und es tut dir weh, sie handeln zu sehen, als wäre sie niemals hier gewesen.

Du könntest sie niemals vergessen.

Natürlich war dir immer klar, dass sie irgendwann gehen müsste, ein Shinigami gehört nicht in diese Welt, aber du hattest immer gehofft, diesen Zeitpunkt weit in der Zukunft liegen zu sehen. Du hast dir eingeredet, es würde ewig so bleiben, ihr würdet Hollows bekämpfen, in die Schule gehen, euch über Nichtigkeiten streiten und du würdest ihr die moderne Welt erklären, bis sie vielleicht das Gefühl hätte, hierher zu gehören.

Bis sie fortgenommen wurde.

In dieser Nacht, in der du zu schwach warst um sie zu beschützen, um sie am gehen zu hindern. In dieser Nacht, in der du blutend, sterbend, am Boden lagst und nichts tun konntest, außer zusehen. Sie ist zur Soul Society zurückgekehrt um für ihre Verbrechen zu sterben. Verbrechen, die sie begangen hat um deine Familie zu retten, um dich zu retten. Und du denkst, es ist nicht gerecht, dass du nichts tun kannst. Als sie dir mit ihren dunklen, tränenerfüllten Augen gesagt hat, sie würde es dir nie verzeihen, würdest du ihr folgen, hat es dir schier das Herz zerrissen.

Du hast es niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen.

Du wirst sie retten.

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Joa, so 'ne nette kleine Review jetzt wär schon nicht schlecht. Denkt immer dran, Reviews sind für FF-Schreiber so wichtig wie die Luft zum Atmen. :D _


End file.
